Ship Positions
Astrogator - The astrogator was a vessel's navigator. The astrogator would plot courses for the vessel, and find shipping lanes to be used. The astrogator had an assistant to the job. ( ) *'Boat Bay Officer'- The BBO was an officer, who was in charge of the Boat Bay. *'Boatswain' - The Bosun is the highest-ranking and chief non-commissioned officer on a ship, and is in charge of all enlisted personnel, including matters of discipline. *'Chief Engineer'- Chief Engineer is the ranking engineering officer and in command of the engineering department on a vessel. Assisted by second and third engineer. ( ) *'Commanding Officer'- The Commanding officer of a vessel was the ship's captain, and commanded the vessel. The commanding officer was abbreviated to CO. ( ) *'Communications Officer'- The role of the communications officer was to monitor, relay, and transmit the communications of a vessel. ( ) *'Damage Control Specialist'- The role of the damage control specialist was to coordinate with the various departments' damage control teams in repairing the most critical damaged areas of the ship. ( ) *'Detachment Commander'- The detachment commander was the officer in command of a Royal Manticoran Marine Corps detachment on a vessel. ( ) *'Engineering Officer'- An engineering officer was an officer trained to maintain, to fix, and to command engineering departments on a vessel. ( ) *'Executive Officer'- The executive officer was the second highest ranking officer behind the Commanding officer on a vessel. An alternative term for executive officer would be the first officer. Abbreviated as XO or Exec. ( ) *'Gunny' - "Gunny" is the nickname for the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. No longer an official rank in the Royal Manticoran Marines, it is still used to refer to the senior non-commissioned Marine on board a ship. ( ) *'Helmsman'- The role of Helmsman was the individual who steered the vessel. It was a non-commissioned officer's position. ( ) *'Junior Tactical Officer'- The role of the Junior Tactical Officer was below the Assistant Tactical Officer with a station on the bridge. ( ) *'Master'- The "commanding officer", especially on a civilian ship or a prize (Prize Master), often referred to as "Captain" or "skipper", too. *'Medical Officer'- The medical officer was an officer who was trained in medicine to help treat patients on a vessel or a station. Called Surgeon alsoSurgeon Commander was the highest ranking medical officer for a shipboard position. ( ) *'Officer Candidate Training Officer'- The officer in charge of training and leading the academy graduates aboard through their Midshipman cruiseseg. Abigail Hearns served as OCTO aboard [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]]. It was often the Assistant Tactical Officer duty. ( ) *'Operations Officer'- At both the flag and individual ship level, the role of the operations officer is to liaison with other vessels in the area and help develop and coordinate tactical and strategic plans. During combat, the ship's ops officer also manages the ship's electronic warfare. ( ) *'People's Commissioner' - Political officer and direct government representative aboard a ship during the Committee of Public Safety regime (1905 -1915 PD). Together with the Commanding Officer, the People's Commissioner constituted a command team, the collegial way to command People's Navy warships during that period. ( , ) *'Pinnace Pilot'- The crewmember who pilots the pinnaces. *'Quartermaster'- The Quartermaster was an enlisted crewmember tasked with assisting the Astrogator of the watch in maintaining and updating star charts. ( ) *'Sailing Master'- The Sailing Master was historically the officer in charge of navigation and steering the vesselIn 1881 PD, Lieutenant Honor Harrington was the sailing master of [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]]. By 1900 PD, the position of the sailing master that was being phased out of the service. ( ) *'Second Officer'- The Second Officer was the third in command of a vessel. This position was often held by the seniormost department head. ( ) *'Senior Assistant Chief Engineer'- The Senior Assistant Chief Engineer was the second in command of the engineering department. ( ) *'Supply Officer'- The role of supply officer was to maintain a vessel's equipment, food, and other resources during missions and voyages. ( ) *'Tactical Officer'- The role of tactical officer on board a warship was the plotting of firing arcs for the vessel's weapons.Honor Harrington was a tactical officer on [[HMS Manticore (SD-01)|HMS Manticore]]. ( ) Station Positions *'Shipyard Technician'- A shipyard technician was a crewmember who served at a shipyard in various jobs around the shipyard. ( ) References Category:Spacecraft Category:Military